According to one source funded by a major brand household disinfectant, after visiting 35 United States homes and swabbing for bacteria in 32 locations in each home, an average number of bacteria per square inch was recorded for the following sites throughout a typical home. Toilet bowl: 3.2 million bacteria/square inch, Kitchen drain: 567,845 bacteria/square inch, Sponge or counter-wiping cloth: 134,630 bacteria/square inch, Bathtub drain: 119,468 bacteria/square inch, Kitchen sink, near drain: 17,964 bacteria/square inch, Kitchen faucet handle: 13,227 bacteria/square inch, Bathroom faucet handle: 6,267 bacteria/square inch, Bathroom sink—drain: 2,733 bacteria/square inch, Pet food dish, inside rim: 2,110 bacteria/square inch, Kitchen floor, in front of sink: 830 bacteria/square inch and Toilet floor, in front of toilet: 764 bacteria/square inch.
Therefore, with the exception of a toilet bowl, drains are the source of more bacteria per square inch than any other source in the home. These bacteria are best left undisturbed and out of contact with house inhabitants but drain clogs may not always be serviced with strong and caustic chemicals. In the alternative, non-chemical and mechanical methods for removing clogging drain debris run the risk of exposing a plumber and others to harmful bacterial.
There has therefore been a long unsatisfied demand in the market for a device, system and method for the sanitary unclogging of a domestic drain without the use of caustic chemicals. There is pent up demand for a device, system and method to remove clogging debris and not expose those in the home to the harmful and easily communicable bacteria therein.